


Would You Still Love Me?

by iiJuliaax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiJuliaax/pseuds/iiJuliaax
Summary: This might be the alternate ending to Shingeki no Kyojin where Eren and Levi fall in love, amongst other things. This part continues on from the episode when Eren was smashed into the wall whilst his showdown with the colossal titan- Berthold. Whilst others are fighting Reiner on the other side of the wall, Eren takes a quick glance at the current situation behind Wall Maria before completely passing out- seeing all the red mist that suddenly covered that plains, but especially scouting the area to look for his commander, his Heichou and certain love interest.., his Levi. What will go down in this alternate universe? Will Eren get to see the sea with his Heichou or will he be mourning over the piles of corpses that are left from the massacre that the beast titan left?Hello! Author-chan here. This is my first and probably not last ereri fanfic, as well as the whole snk fandom. I've took a great liking to it and I've now added to my top 3 favorite anime's and I'm planning to watch it for the 4th time again, I'm serious though. Anyway, ill try updating every day or every two days because I'm really working hard on planning out this fanfic- it's all in my brain and not paper, something I should improve on. AnyWhO, enjoy!
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. The Mission To Reclaim Wall Maria Part 1

**Erens P.O.V**

I lunged at Berthold's foot. Armin discussed a plan with us and it stated-

"Eren, in your titan form try and get as close to Berthold as you can and push him, or at least try and make him lose his balance so it gives Conny, Mikasa, Sasha and Jean time to get to Reiner and take him out since he clearly wasn't before despite all our efforts. Then, I'll lunge at Berthold and but you time to seal the gate and slice him out, since the hot mist that he's emitting slowly deteriorates his muscles and leaves the bones behind."

It seemed like a good plan I thought, but boy oh boy was I... _wrong_. After charging at Berthold and grabbing his foot, I attempted to move him back. It was quite a slow, painful process but it had miraculously worked in the end, which I was very surprised about. My titan form had gotten stronger after the multiple experiments that Hanji conducted on me, labeling me as her 'Titan Baby'. The woman's crazy but gets to the point in the end- she's fit to be a leader.

Jumping to now, I saw Armin glide towards Berthold on his ODM gear and latch himself to the wall. Then, only then did I feel Berthold's eyes on me. The piercing gaze of his brownish-gray eyes and the rows and rows of blunt teeth that could pierce flesh twice as hard as a 5 meter-class. It honestly scared me. I Eren Yeager was scared of a titan three times the size of me, I mean who couldn't be. I suddenly felt the force of the colossal titan's leg rise, gravity pulling me down and me having to hold on for dear life. He swung his leg forward, expelling me into the sky as if I were just a piece of dirt on his over-polished shoe. Honestly, what was I expecting? A pat on the back and instant defeat? No. This was the titan that took many many lives. This was the titan that led to the downfall of Wall Maria. This was the titan that took everything from me, including my family. I felt rage bubble up within me as I screamed at him whilst gliding through the air in top speed as I hit my back on the hard stone, causing it to deform and crumble under my titan weight- that's the only thing I felt.

I'm sure I was pretty unconscious but as I lay sprawled out on top of the wall I stole a glance to see what was going on behind me. I scanned the area before completely collapsing due to the impact. I could see horses and scouts all lined up in neat orders. I scanned the area and found that they were all looking at me, Levi included. Levi. The man I had grown to...no, 'like' wasn't the word and neither was 'not like' it was more of...I couldn't place my finger on it due to the thumping headache I had gotten after clashing with the wall, but the last thing I saw was the horror encased within his beautiful silver molten eyes that had always depicted the sadness, anger and loneliness of his past life that had all trapped right there and then, he was simply beautiful. That was my last thought before completely passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Levi's P.O.V**

Erwin. The Commander. My 'friend'(although I hadn't thought of him as one) had just told the Scouting Legion that they would be charging to their deaths, he was batshit crazy. Though I didn't care. I was assigned the role to take out the beast titan by myself and the scouts would be a distraction. Pathetic. I took no glance at the current situation where the scouts were standing and pissing themselves because of what this had come to. Their bratty asses should have know the risks before joining the Scouting Legion. It was simply their own fault. I hadn't taken much attention to what was happening behind the wall because I simply knew that Hanji had it all under control, but I was soon proved wrong when a thumping sound had occurred and everybody had fully turned to see what the commotion was about. Probably just another building being flung by the colossal but as soon as I turned around I saw Eren's titan body atop the wall which had crumbled under his weight.

That brat. I had hated him since day one because of how much he reminded me of Isabel. Damn brat had also been playing with my feelings since day one, probably without intending to, and there as no way to get around them. I detested him with all the force in my body but could still not chuck away the feeling that was rising within my stomach. Affection? No. I haven't felt like that since the day I was born- an accident was all I was. Just the mistake of a stupid action that my mother had committed whilst begin a stripper in the underground. I was just a mistake. But this shitty brat made me feel like I wasn't. He made me feel like I mattered and my life was worth living for, and for that, I hated him.

He laid there, with his eyes open, scanning his surroundings as if he was new to this whole shitty world. His turquoise eyes landed on mine, full of concern and worry. But I just stood there. Looking at him as if the scouts never mattered. I wanted to run to him, to climb the wall and check if he was ok, but that feeling resided deep within my stomach and I just kept it there, because I knew that's where it belonged. He continued looking at me with his longing eyes when suddenly I unconsciously spoke

"Is that Eren?" I questioned, of course it was who else could it be? I mentally cursed myself for my stupidity.

"It appears so" Erwin responded, looking quite concerned about the whole situation.

"What's he doing there?" one of the scouts enquired as they kept on staring at the titan on the deteriorating wall.

I heard multiple mutters from the scouts that were based along the lines of "is he ok?" or "ah were screwed" but deep down I knew that Eren would get back up and fight, because he was that kind of person, but again, I was proved wrong as he slowly closed his eyes and restricted his movement as his arm collapsed to his side. I was horrified. This feeling was new to me, but we had to focus at the task at hand- defeating the beast titan. I was the first to turn around and kindly remind Erwin by kicking him in the shins to stop screwing around and continue with the mission. He shouted at the scouts who then retreated to their formation and got on their horses. The plan was quite complicated but seemed fine to me- 'all the scouts would immediately charge at the beast titan and fire the green smoke signal once the titan was about to throw another round of boulders. The scouts who got hit would die a respected death but the ones who carried on would send off a smoke signal to prepare for the second round.' As for me? Well, I had to zip along the wall and take out the giant titans one by one to secure my passage to the beast titan and finally kill it off. The plan was a pain but maybe it might be worth it in the end. So as time stopped, Erwin shouted out

"Scouts, this is the final command to reclaim Wall Maria- charge at the beast titan!" He started yelling.

Oh and his yells were sometimes loud and intolerable, but this one, this one was full of hope and justice to succeed in the mission. The scouts started charging and I took my place on the wall and started swiftly zipping towards the line of titans that still couldn't see me- this was certainly going to be eventful.


	2. The Mission To Reclaim Wall Maria Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Armin, Eren and Berthold finally begins. Armins plan was quite simple but yet a complicated one. Will Eren be able to save Armin or capture Berthold? How are Levi and Erwin doing with the Beast Titan?
> 
> Read on to find out!

**Armin P.O.V**

I was speechless, well no sound came out of my mouth so I obviously was, but the whole situation had just been turned upside down like examining if an apple was fresh or not before buying it. I saw Mikasa and the rest of Corporal's squad head towards Reiner as me and Eren began our little task but as soon as the thud occurred, they instantly turned around. I looked over at Mikasa, her eyes full of worry and anger as she looked back at Berthold

"Mikasa" I yelled, "it's fine don't worry he'll be back up on his feet in a minute, focus on Reiner."

She quickly nodded and turned around to continue zipping towards the rest of the squad that was waiting for her. I turned back to look at Eren and before my fight or flight instincts kicked in I decided to lunge myself towards the wall and land on Erens unconscious titan body. A million thoughts went through my head as I started screaming for Eren to wake up but I knew that yelling at a titin to wake up really wasn't my best potion and so only one thing came to my head- I had to stab him through the chest. I wasn't sure if it could work or not, but it must have some kind impact for him at least to feel some pain and undoubtedly wake the hell up. So I tried it. I grabbed my sword, walked over to Eren's chest, and stabbed him. I felt my sword sink into his flesh, sometimes I had wondered how these swords were made for them to be so heatproof- since titan flesh is scorching hot and would be able to melt them in an instant, but that was a subject for another time. I gently pulled the sword out of my friend's chest and waited impatiently, still eyeing Berthold as he came closer and closer to the wall. 'This isn't good' I thought but as soon as I was about to start yelling at Eren again, I felt a jolt from his body.

"Eren!" I screamed, peering at the titan Caribbean-coloured orbs

"Wake up! We have to stop Berthold!" He looked at me confusingly but then sat up and nodded to what I had just said and began slowly standing up, only to trip under some loose rock and plummet down to the entrance hole that Reiner had made a while back when him and Berthold attacked Wall Maria. 'This really isn't going to go well' I admitted to myself as I stood there helpless atop the wall, still staring at the colossal titan before me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Levis P.O.V**

Erwin and the scouts finally started their raid, galloping on the horses that they had risked their lives to protect so that they could have something to ride on on the way back, but I had a feeling that there wasn't going to be an 'on the way back', they were simply charging to their deaths having full knowledge that they were going to die, something I couldn't and wasn't intending to help with.

As I climbed the wall further and nearer Eren, I saw Arlert climb atop him and scream something into his hear, or mostly at him, I couldn't quite see. Then, faster than you could say 'ODM' he stabbed him...he stabbed him right through the chest. Was he insane? He could kill the damn brat if he had stabbed him the wrong way- in the head for example. A chill went through my spine as I hung there waiting for Eren to wake up, because I knew that if he didn't, Arlert would have some serious cleaning and punishments to work up from. Killing our Last Hope of saving humanity wasn't the best choice but as soon as I saw, well felt the wall slightly crumble, underneath Eren's weight, I knew that he was alright. I was relieved...relieved? Seriously? The only time I'm ever relived is the feeling of slicing a titans nape like a stick of butter, but I'm never just relieved that a damn titan is alive and breathing right before my eyes. This brat was making my life more and more unbearable.

I quickly discarded the situation and continued slinging myself along the wall to suddenly reach the long line of giant 7 meter-class titans that I had to slay by myself. Not a challenging task but something I also wouldn't like to be doing on my own. There were many of them- id probably say 6-7 but that didn't really matter-there was a job to be done and I was going to do it. When I caught the sight of green smoke peering through the blue clouds I knew that hell was about to let loose. The beast titan took a step back as if he were about to hit a home run and flung the now merely crushed boulders at the scouts, knocking them off their horses one by one. It really wasn't a pain to see-millions of others had lost their lives in the exact same way so this was nothing new. When the beast titan had reverted to the position that he was standing in, he eyed the red mist mixed with disgusting rubble and expected all to be over. But that's one thing that never actually happened. More scouts emerged from the mist, all of them still screaming at the top of their lungs-an unbearable sound, and charged at the beast titan once again. Round 2, but that didn't seem to phase the scouts.

I approached the first titan slash, stupid creature, didn't even see me flying at it. I clipped myself onto its shoulder as I wound through the falling body. Next titan, saw me coming and grabbed at me, I took the opportunity to coil myself around its hand and cut it, spilling the wretched blood all over myself as well as my gear. I quickly threw my body at the nape of the titan and double slashed it, causing it to wobble under its own weight and slowly start collapsing and once again I latched my gear onto its shoulders and propelled myself towards the third titan and continued my gruesome journey to kill the beast titan, 'this really be better worth I' I thought to myself, as the beast titan would have a lot to pay for after we'd captured him for dirtying my uniform and staining my face with the dirt-tainted blood.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Erens P.O.V**

So I slipped...sure it was a mistake, yeah, but I had just woke up from a concussion that had may or may not have launched me almost 50 feet from the ground so my bad if I was a little bit wary of my surroundings. I fell to the ground where the giant hole had been made by Reiner so I knew that I had to use sealing ability to block it off. Armin said that he'd distract Berthold whilst I did what I had to...but I didn't think it meant clipping himself onto his tooth and swinging for dear life whilst being burned alive. That _wasn't_ part of the plan.

After sealing the hole, Berthold's eyes scanned the area for me, since I slipped he completely forgot about me and focused on getting rid of Armin-but that clearly didn't happen. During Armin's death quest, I lunged myself at Berthold. He forgot that I was in fact human too so I could still use my ODM gear and neatly cut him out of the titan. I lunged at him, seeing the surprise in his eyes as he turned to face me. I swiftly flipped myself with the gear in mid-air and sliced his nape, instantly pulling him out and retreating as the colossal titan fell face forwards. I landed on a nearby roof, still holding Berthold's dismembered body-this was a good thing because it could prevent him from escaping and he was still unconscious. The next person I had to look for was Armin, I had to tell him that the plan went well and we held Berthold hostage for the time being. I studied the torn houses and half crushed pathways, my eyes scanning over anything and everything just to find Armin but I was absolutely horrified about what came next.

I was disgusted and I felt the acidic bile rise from my stomach and up to my throat. There lay Armin...or what was left of him at least...a brownish body, impeccably scorched by the titan mist that Berthold had emitted during our mission, it had no hair and I couldn't hear any breathing. The tissues around his mouth were drawn up high, revealing his always white pearly teeth to now be gray and charred..was...was Armin dead? No...no he couldn't be. All the plans that Armin thought up always ended well and brought us victory...but this time...this time Armin was dead...but we had Berthold. Was it a fair trade? Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Aaand booya. Here we go. The first chapter of my new fanfic. It's going to be long I'll tell you that and it won't be filled with those sappy endings when 'LeVi WakEs uP tO OnlY fInD oUt It Was A dReaM' yeah no, I'd never do that. I'm actually putting my heart and soul into this story to entertain ya'll so I hope this blows up and I get a bunch of votes and comments about how I'm progressing fo far and its the story's good, because I'd really appreciate it. *happily cries in sasageyo whilst scout-saluting*
> 
> AnyWhO, stay tuned for the next chapter when stuffs gonna go d o w n.
> 
> -Author-chan


End file.
